nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Zombies Arena
Not to be confused with Call of Duty: Zombies by Tachibana Games or Call of Duty: Zombies by Nardox. Call of Duty: Zombies Arena is a fictional first-person shooter video game developed by Treyarch along with a few other developers and writers and published by Activision. It is a spin-off of the main games and focuses on the Zombies universe albeit without the traditional core Zombies survival or standard ''Call of Duty ''multiplayer. It instead pays homage to old school multiplayer-based arena shooters, such as ''Unreal Tournament ''and ''Quake III Arena, and features characters from the Treyarch Call of Duty: Zombies ''Universe and other creators' works as well as maps, albeit very slightly reformatted to be multiplayer deathmatch arenas. Gameplay Similar to the Old School mode in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''and fast-paced arena shooters of the past, ''Call of Duty: Zombies Arena's gameplay differ from the multiplayer features in the mainline ''Call of Duty ''games. Players will spawn (both at the beginning of each match and respawn after death) with a pistol, knife, and grenades. Other weapons of different types can be picked up from weapon spawn points scattered in different parts of each map. Perks appear as power-ups and last for 30 seconds at a time and spawn in their own locations of each map. There are no custom classes but players are given the option to choose which weapon appears in the spawn points (their picks will not affect everyone else's desired weapon picks, only each individual player). There is no regenerating health and each player are given 100% health to start which can be decreased if the player's health is damaged or increased if the player obtains more health via different pickups such as Syrettes (gives 10%), Juggernog (gives 25%), or medkits (gives 50%). Max health can go up to 200% with, of course, 0% being the lowest. Players can also choose their own characters to play as. There is also a ranking and progress system that go up to 55 ranks and 10 prestige levels. Players can also complete challenges to unlock more weapons and characters and to help rank up faster. There is no single player campaign but there is a separate offline mode called "Skirmish" that allows players to fight against bots and local players. Private Matches also have the same function but with the addition to invite online players. Maps The maps are based on Zombies maps found in the canon Treyarch saga as well as fanon maps created by other developers. They have been slightly modified to fit multiplayer standards. '''Default Maps * Night ("Nacht Der Untoten") * Asylum ("Verruckt") * Swamp ("Shi No Numa") * Factory ("Der Riese" and "The Giant") * Theater ("Kino Der Toten") * Pentagon ("Five" and "Classified") * Liftoff ("Ascension") * Shipwreck ("Call of The Dead") * Paradise Lost ("Shangri-La") * Griffin Station ("Moon") * Nuketown ("Nuketown Zombies") * Deadworld (abridged/fixed version of "Green Run"/"TranZit") * Skyscraper ("Die Rise") * Alcatraz ("Mob of The Dead" and "Blood of The Dead") * Mineshaft ("Buried") * Trenches ("Origins") * Morg City ("Shadows of Evil") * Castle ("Der Eisendrache") * Spider Marsh ("Zetsubou No Shima") * Stalingrad ("Gorod Krovi") * Mashup ("Revelations") * Titanic ("Voyage of Despair") * Coliseum ("IX") Updated/Added Maps Greedyselfish Content Update * Medieval (Abridged version of "Reign of Fire") * Underground ("Cyborg Reliance") * Research ("S.O.D. 2036") * Mountains (Abridged version of "Guilin Peaks") * Red Planet ("M.A.R.S.") Roach Chronicles Update * Trailer Park ("Biker's Wrath") * L.A.X. ("Terminal") * Spirit Town ("Day of The Departed") * Rumble ("Shaded Truths") * Temple ("The Final Struggle") * Silo ("Countdown") Zombiehunter115 Content Update * Cathedral ("Confess Your Sins") * Whiskey Hotel ("Casa Blanca de la Muerte") * Toxicity ("Chernobyl") * Horrorland ("Undead Carnival") * Hunting Grounds ("Hunted Zombies") Eclipse Warfare ''and Anakin Nakamura Update * Mansion ("Ichiban no Tackaramono" and "The Great Journey") * Ground Zero ("Unquestionable Ethics") * Space HQ ("Project Omega") * Alien Fortress ("Siege of Remnant") * D-E-T-H-R-O-N-E-D ("Day of Reckoning") * Black Hole ("Adventure's End") 'Gold Edition ''Maps' "Dawn of a new Dusk" * Dot Com Bubble ("Viral") * Forested ("Sacrificial Night") * Siberia ("Concurrent Demise") * Liverpool ("Looprevil") * Dark Portal ("L.U.N.A.R") * Green Planet ("Lament of the Dead") * Village ("Shinin no meiyo") "A Universe Splintered" * Horde ("World of Death") * Steelport ("Nazizombiesplus.die") * The Ark ("Installation 00") * Fortune City ("Fortune's End") * Aperture ("Künstliche Tod") * Northrend ("Elemental Ascendance") "New Dawn" * Hospital of Hostility ("Krankenhaus der Toten") * X-Hibit ("Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit") "Remember When..." * Condemned Class ("Schule der Untoten") * Bankrupted ("Platzieren aus der Tot") * No Devotion ("Wahnsinnig der Kirche") * Dead Practice ("Krankenhaus aus Verdammten") * Spirit House ("Geist Wohnhaus") * Artic ("Einen Langsamen Tod") Game Modes * Free-For-All * Team Deathmatch * Capture The Flag * Domination * Hardpoint * Virus * Team Virus * Failsafe * Infected * Kill Confirmed * Headquarters Characters * Tank Dempsey (Primis) * Nikolai Belinski (Primis) * Takeo Masaki (Primis) * Edward Richtofen (Primis) * Tank Dempsey (Ultimis) * Nikolai Belinski (Ultimis) * Takeo Masaki (Ultimis) * Edward Richtofen (Ultimis) * "Smokey" * John "Banana" * Marine Raider * John F. Kennedy * Richard Nixon * Robert McNamara * Fidel Castro * Sarah Michelle Gellar * Robert Englund * Michael Rooker * Danny Trejo * CIA Agent * CDC Soldier * Abigail "Misty" Briarton * Samuel J. Stuhlinger * Marlton Johnson * Russman * Michael "Finn" O'Leary * Albert "Weasel" Arlington * Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca * Billy Handsome * Alcatraz Prisoner * Alcatraz Guard * Floyd Campbell * Jessica Rose * Nero Blackstone * Jack Vincent * Scarlett Rhodes * Diego Necalli * Bruno Delacroix * Stanton Shaw * Skylar Henning * Dave Herd * Zach Battleman * Robert Van Alexander * Lv Bu * Sergeant * Cowboy * Trigger * Michael Greene * Harper Lawrence * Kai Kakizaki * John Smith * Ruby Xiao Nakamura * Annabelle Johnson * Jackson Davidson * Jack Hall * "Athena" * Jack McMack * Alain Bourden * Brian Thompson * George Alder* * Kristopher A. Hayter* * Max Turner* * Goodboy12* * Kevin Sherwood* * Daniel Smith* * Magma-Man* * Sniperteam82308* * JerryWiffleWaffle* * Queen Myrrah* * General RAAM* * High Priest Skorge* * Kryll Chamber Jir'Ko* * Michael* * Lucas* * Matt Miller* * Kirsten* * Chuck Greene* * Stacey Forsythe* * Raymond Sullivan* * Rebecca Chang* * Elizabeth Richards* * Dragon* * Niamh McTavish* * Viktor Samarov* * Kramer von Frederick* *Exclusive to the '''''Golden Dawn Edition. Weapons TBA. Special Edition Gold Edition ''Call of Duty: Zombies Arena - Gold Edition ''is a deluxe version of Call of Duty: Zombies Arena ''that was released a year after the original game. It contains all of the update maps plus some new map sets based on several creations by several creators. These include "Dawn of a new Dusk" by Ebon Shadowshot and 900bv, "A Universe Splintered" by Ebon Shadowshot, "New Dawn" by guygomba and "Remember When..." by DeadRaiser. It also includes new weapons and characters from those storylines. Along with the game, there is also two bonus discs. The first being a CD with the soundtrack of the game and the second being a DVD that features the film ''Soul of the Machine: The Movie. Both the CD and DVD can be downloaded digitally using a special code included. Trivia * The "Updated Maps" that had been added overtime were created by various community developers: ** The "Greedyselfish Content Update" was created by Greedyselfish. ** The "Roach Chronicles Content Update" was created by RoachTheIntelCollector. ** The "Zombiehunter115 Content Update" was created by Zombiehunter115. ** The "Eclipse Warfare ''and Anakin Nakamura Content Update" was a collaboration between Roach, Greedy, and Jenkins S115 SII. The latter of whom created the "Mansion" map. * The maps featured in the ''Gold Edition ''were created by various community developers: ** "Dawn of a new Dusk" was co-created by Ebon Shadowshot and 900bv ** "A Universe Splintered" was created by Ebon Shadowshot ** "New Dawn" was created by guygoomba ** "Remember When..." was created by DeadRaiser * The "Virus" and "Team Virus" game modes are Free-For-All and Team Deathmatch, respectively, but with AI Zombies added that will attempt to attack and kill players. * The "Failsafe" game mode is a modified version of the cut "Global Thermonuclear War" game mode from ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * There is a Black Market in Multiplayer, which functions similar to Call of Duty: Undead Warfare's Black Market. There is no CODPoints or Microtransactions of the sort. Instead, players will have to complete challenges and rank up to earn Cryptokeys (or "Arenakeys" as they're referred to in this game) in order to purchase and unlock weapons, attachments, and characters. There are also no duplicate items as a fair trade-off to make sure players get something they don't already have every time. * All the maps, weapons, and characters added in the content updates were added in the game free with no charge whatsoever. Category:Greedyselfish Category:Non-Canon Category:Fanon